Hunger Games: A New Beginning
by 0709missa99
Summary: It's been 25 years since death of President Snow and banishment of Hunger games. Panem has flourished under President Paylor. People's beloved Mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen has now settled beautifully in her life with her Husband Peeta and her two kids, After so many years Capital has decided to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the "Victory of Rebels".
1. Chapter 1

Hunger games: A new beginning

 **Prologue**

It's been 25 years since death of President Snow and banishment of Hunger games. But even today the people have not forgotten those unfortunate days of era of games. The games had ripped the families inside out, countless deaths, countless struggles had finally stopped the games and made people free from the ruthlessness of Hunger Games 

Panem has flourished under President Paylor. People's beloved Mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen has now settled beautifully in her life with her Husband Peeta and her two kids, Daughter- Rouge (16), Son-Eric (14).

After so many years Capital has decided to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the **"Victory of Rebels"**. The remaining victors and important rebels are invited to this party. It is going to be the biggest and grandest celebration held in capital since the death of President Snow.

 **Chapter 1**

Katniss was in the forest outside District12 all focused to shoot the bird sitting in the front tree, suddenly she heard a loud cry "Katniss help, Help Me" it was Prim "but she can't be she is dead". Katniss turned around and was horrified by what she saw President Snow or President Coin it can't be specified. It was a horrible creature with two heads one of Snow other of Coin, its hands holding Rouge and Eric. They were crying out for their mother to help them and then again she heard Prim's voice. She turned towards the voice and saw Prim and Finnick standing in front of her.

They shouted out loud "We are dead because of You Katniss" "You could have saved us".

Katniss said "I am sorry",

"Sorry will not bring us back".

"You took our lives" shouted Coin-Snow combo "Now we will take the lives of your beloved" and they shoot Rouge and Eric.

Katniss shouted loud "Nooooooooooooo", and woke up in her bed all frightened.

She searched for Peeta in the room but he was nowhere to find.

She left the room and went to check on her children, they were asleep in their room. She heard voices from downstairs. She went downstairs and found Peeta baking. She called "Not feeling sleepy?"

"No and you?" he lifted his head up and kissed Katniss on her cheek. Katniss hugged him tight.

Peeta lifted her up "What is it?"

"You first" Katniss said

They both sat down in the kitchen and told each other about their nightmares.

"Are you sure we should go back to Capital" Katniss looked at Peeta

Peeta unsure what to answer "I think it would be nice to meet some old friends" "Kids will also like it" Katniss was not satisfied by his answer, He could see this "Katniss I know you are afraid of what will happen during the ceremony but you killed Snow and now there is nothing to be scared of"

"Peeta I know but still something in the capital never makes me feel right"

"I understand but still you need to go you were the symbol of Rebellion you were the Mockingjay"

"You are right" Before Katniss could say further the oven beeped and Peeta went to take out the cake. He was just going to slice it that Eric came down.

"Dad you made a cake" "That was what the sweet smell was coming from"

"What happened Eric why are you not in your bed?" Katniss asked raising her eyebrows.

Eric looked at her mom "Mom I couldn't sleep I am so excited about tomorrow" Katniss could see his eyes sparkling in wonder "I have heard capital is really an amazing place, and you know it also has a memorabilia made on the games and rebellion"

Peeta sensing his wife's uncomfort walked to his son " yes we know and If you don't want to miss the first glimpse of The Capital you really need to go to sleep" "come I'll put you to bed"

Katniss saw them go upstairs. She kept the cake in refrigerator and walked to her room. She sat on the beds till Peeta came in.

"You also need a story to sleep" she heard Peeta

"No it's just that what will happen when they will know the whole truth" She said her voice full of grief "How will I ever be able to make them understand about what happened"

Peeta went to her and gave her a warm kiss and said "You don't need to I'll make them and they will. Now lights off and go to sleep" "We have a big day tomorrow". He switched the lights off.

 **Chapter 2**

The train stopped on the station of the capital. Rouge and Eric looked out of the window, the station was full of people cheering their mom and dad's names. It looked like everyone knew them and wanted to meet them.

"Wow mom so many people have come to receive you both"

"Yes mom it looks like the whole of the capital has come. You both are actually famous" said Eric

Haymitch shouted from behind "And all the credits goes to me" "Right my Girl on Fire"

Everyone laughed loudly. But Katniss didn't she was staring outside the window. The crowd reminded her of her first day in capital, the unfortunate day when everything started. She wanted to cry but not in front of her kids who knew nothing.

She turned to face her kids, Rouge had grown into a beautiful teenager her eyes were blue in color which always reminded her of Prim. She had long dark hairs and prefect face. Peeta wanted to name her Prim but Katniss had resisted. And her 12 year old boy was exactly the copy of Peeta with wonders filled in his eyes. Seeing them made Katniss always praise her decision of rebellion. She never wanted to raise her children in the hell like that.

Peeta came and held her hands. She looked at him, he always knew when she needed him. Effie came shouting from the back cabin "Let's Go"

The capital looked exactly like she had first seen it. Nothing had changed but got wilder in last 25 years. It looked as if the war didn't affected it all. She turned to her children and saw them staring out of window in amazement, it reminded her of Peeta's reaction on seeing the capital first time. She smiled

Peeta "You look nice with a smile" "so what's on your mind?"

She smiled again "nothing, remembering some old memories"

 **Chapter** **3**

The old training center of the games has now been converted into a beautiful mansion where the guests were going to stay. Katniss entered in the hall, the room was filled with people many whom she knew and many who knew her. She was welcomed by Plutarch "Hello! Girl on Fire"

Katniss looked at him and smiled "How are you?" "How is your work going on?"

"Don't you ask, it's boring without any of you to boss me around"

She laughed "Yes surely we used to boss you"

Rouge and Eric were confused at what they were talking, so they left towards the dining table.

Rouge bumped on someone "Hey don't you have eyes!" "Can't you see straight?"

"Sorry" said a deep voice

Rouge looked up at him in anger but it all melted when she saw him. His dark brown hairs melting perfectly with his tanned body. Toned muscular body and charming green eyes in which Rouge got melted away. He was staring at Rouge, her cheeks were burning. There was silence around them.

Eric starting to feel awkward broke the silence said "Hi I am Eric." "And you?"

The person smiled at him "I am Nathan" "And who is this pretty lady"

"Hi I am Rouge" She was still staring at him

"So whom are you two with?"

Eric and Rouge looked at each other, confused that should they tell or not "Umm... Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are our mom and dad"

"Oooo… celebrity kids" He said in a joking manner "Gale Hawthorne is my father"

There was an awkward silence which broke when the music started playing

"Hey Catnip" Katniss turned around on hearing a familiar voice a familiar name. Gale was standing behind him

"Gale I am so happy to see you" Peeta came behind Katniss

Katniss was still unsure what to say "Hi Gale" she said in a low voice

They both were staring at each other. An awkward feeling struck Katniss. Peeta was there with her and Gale had left her when she needed him the most. She had nothing to say to him. She made an excuse "I am going to find kids" she said facing Peeta. She left Gale and Peeta alone and rushed out.

Peeta said "I am sorry"

"No it's Ok" "She has the right to act like this"

"So Gale see you around"

Gale still upset on losing her Best Friend said "Yeah Bye! Take care"


	2. Chapter 2

The wind outside was cool and relieving for the sorrows and pain inside her. This place had given her so many sufferings and so much struggle in her life. She had pledged never to return to the capital, yet here she was for the happiness of her children

"I wish I could tell you both the whole truth" She thought to herself. Looking at the stars remembering her first night at the capitol, tears running down her checks, when she felt a tender touch around her waist. The touch of the same person who had kept her together for last so many years, the person who was always by her side when she needed someone, the person who loved her more than anything in the world. She pressed her face on Peeta's chest and let herself melt in his softness.

"Don't cry Katniss" He said "Everything is fine, our bad times are long gone"

"And no one can hurt us as long as we are together" saying this he lifted her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow"

 **Chapter** **4**

Katniss was standing in front of a mirror wearing an elegant cherry bedazzled gown with a sweetheart neckline, a hair artist fixing her hairs into a nice messy bun, as Peeta walked in. He stopped behind her and gasped at the look of her, she was looking breathtaking.

She raised her eyebrows on seeing his reaction

"You look beautiful, I didn't remember the last time you dressed like this"

"I just wish I don't trip and fall in this dress" she said laughing.

"Smile looks good on your face" came from behind. She turned to face Gale standing on the door with a blonde women wearing a blue satins lace round neck ball gown matching perfectly with her blue- green eyes. She was beauty, but who was she and above all what was Gale doing here.

Peeta saw the question in Katniss' eyes and said "I called him, I thought you would like to meet him and his wife"

Katniss didn't knew what to say, she welcomed Gale and his wife in the room "come in"

"Katniss this is Olivia" Gale said facing Olivia "And this is..."

"Katniss" said Olivia in a sweet voice "I have heard so many stories about you" She lifted her hand to Katniss, who returned the gesture with same sweetness "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Same here" Katniss said, facing Gale she said sarcastically "Although, I didn't knew you existed until a minute ago"

"I am sorry Catnip, but we lost all our connections after the war was over" Gale said in a sad voice

"You were the one to shut me down Gale" Katniss said pain and anger reflecting in her eyes

"I am sorry Catnip" "that's all I can say" "I know I was a terrible friend" Gale said "please forgive me" tears in his eyes

"It will take time for that to happen" Katniss said in voice full of pain and grief "but we can be friends Olivia" She said facing Olivia.

For a moment Olivia didn't knew what to say then she saw hope in her husband's eyes. She knew how much he wanted his best friend back. So she said "I would love to" "Nathan also told me he met your kids yesterday- Rouge and Eric"

"Oh" "kids would love to make some knew friends" was all Katniss was able to say. Then she looked at Peeta whose expression said he already knew. Peeta knew about this Rouge had told him but he didn't tell Katniss in order to not upset her. But know everything was getting better, soon Katniss would have her long lost friend back.


End file.
